


Blame it on the father

by flo_rian



Series: A journey of revenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood Play, Camera, Dark, Dark!Derek, Derek went to prison but was innocent, Kidnapping, Kinda Exhibitionism (in front of Peter), M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Pain, Peter don't want to participate just want to watch, Rape, Someone dies, Triggers, Voyeur Peter Hale, fucked up revenge, non con, non con blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flo_rian/pseuds/flo_rian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was put in jail because Kate said that he helped her with the fire at the Hale house and Sheriff Stilinski believed her. Derek takes his revenge on his son. After all, he lost everything, and wasn’t even able to go to his sister funeral when she died 6 years after the fire because of this man, it was only fair that the Sheriff learn what was loss too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the father

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this story in mind for a while, i don't really know why, anyway I softened it a bit, at first it really went in torture mode but finally I settled on it.
> 
> It's fucked up, and everything I don't like to read but I wrote it anyway, it stayed in my head and I couldn't write anything else except that.
> 
> Please, don't like, don't read. Don't throw rock to me.
> 
> I try to tag everything but if you find something else I should tag please tell me.
> 
> I'd say enjoy, but the story isn't that enjoyable so ...

Stiles was walking to his jeep after Lacrosse’s practice when he felt for the first time the hands of his captor on his waist, quickly the man squeezed Stiles against his chest and put some cloth over his mouth, Stiles was out before he even understood what was happening to him

\---

“Wake up sleepyhead” growled a voice, soon followed by a bucket of water dropping on Stiles sleeping form making him gasp and choke on air.

The boy’s head turned in every way, looking around him and trying to figure out where he was and what the hell was going on. He completely froze when his gaze landed on the form of another man in the room, standing in a corner.

The man completely ignored him in favor to go put a tripod on top of which was a camera, and a few seconds after the man reached behind the device a little red dot appeared on it, showing that the camera was recording.

The young boy shuddered and wanted to keep looking into the room but his gaze was locked on the man form, the man who must have been the one who abducted him earlier if his calm comportment was anything to go by. As quietly as possible Stiles wiggle his leg to try to have a feel of his pocket interior, he didn’t feel the weight of his cell phone and sighed.

The man isn’t totally stupid, thought Stiles.

“You’re aware that you kidnapped the sheriff’s son right? I mean, how stupid is that?” say Stiles finally breaking the heavy silence of the room.

The shoulders of the man tensed briefly before he turned toward the boy and walk to him. Stiles could see his face now, stubble, thick eyebrows, fucking blue/green/something eyes, a thin smile on his lips, broad shoulder.

“I know it, that’s why you’re here and that’s why I’m filming everything” answered the man before crouching in front of him and raising his hand to caress Stiles’ cheek “I want your daddy to see everything”

Stiles shuddered helplessly, his eyes going wide while his brain was running everywhere to try to comprehend all of the insinuations the man just made and apparently bringing the sheriff card up wasn’t the best choice of action.

After a few more seconds, the man stood and returned to the camera, putting the flash of the device on.

“I want the sheriff to see clearly everything we’re doing; we don’t want him to miss anything, now do we?”

After staying a while longer behind the camera doing whatever psycho things he had to do, Stiles watched him going back to where he was first and come back then with a pair of scissors.

“Hey easy there, no need for the scissors you know, I’m sure we can fiiiii” squealed Stiles while the man was stopping behind him and cutting his three layers top and tore the fabric off him, Stiles shuddered when he felt the cold air on his skin, goosebump and a little trembling started in him, mix with the fear which was beginning to rise in his body. 

The man began then to caress his back with his fingers, going up and down on it.

“You know, I never thought I’ll ever be doing anything with a man, but then I went to prison and you know how it is”

“A-a-actually I-I don’t” stuttered Stiles, his skin burning where the man was touching him in contrast with the cold that was slowly gaining his body while his stomach was nearly eating itself in fear.

“Well, it’s simple: adapt or die. And as you can see I’m not dead”

And with that the man scratched Stiles back from top to bottom with his five nails, blocking Stiles breath for nearly a full minute. It wasn’t that hurtful, Stiles did break his arm one or twice already and it was quite more painful, but something said to him that it was just a foreplay for the man behind him, and that something worth was coming his way.

And for the first time in his life, or maybe second, Stiles wished he was wrong.

\---

“So, Stiles, what you suggest we do?” asked the man after going back in front of the teenager.

“Well… I’d suggest that you let me go? I promise I’ll not ask you to pay for the ruined tops I wore”

“Oh, you’re a funny one, aren’t you?” said the man rising an eyebrow toward the boy.

“Oh you know, I do my best to bring brightness in the world” tried to cheer the boy, while trying to ease the grip of the ropes on his wrist, burning his skin more than anything.

“Boy, I’m going to enjoy destroying you” smirked the older man before leaving the front side of Stiles, going behind him and cutting the ropes on his wrist and his feet, “come on boy stand up now”

Stiles tried to stand as the man commanded but he was sitting for hours and his blood’s circulation wasn’t that good in the moment, his knees buckled under his weight and if it wasn’t for the grip that the man had on his shoulder, Stiles was sure that he would be sprawled on the floor right now.

“Come on boy, you can’t even stand? You’re no fun… You know I watched you a lot before I decided to try my luck and take you, I thought you’ll have more straight than that” sighed the man, dragging the boy toward an other end of the room.

“I’m sorry I don’t meet your captor standard, you should free me and get a refund?” said the boy, trying to keep up with the fast path of the man, and to not flail around, when he was suddenly pushed on something way more comfortable than the chair he was on for so long.

While the man left Stiles there, the boy could see that he was on a bed with dark gray sheets, thinking again about the fact that the man said that he never thought he would be with a man made his throat tighten and make his swallowing hard. Efficiently the man went to retrieve the camera and positioned it just in front of the bed, with a full view on it.

“So, Sheriff Stilinski” began the man, sitting on the far end of the bed between the camera and Stiles, “as you can see I have your boy, well, when you’ll see it I guess I can say I had your boy” before he turned his head toward Stiles and wink to the boy, a smirk firmly in place, “I don’t know if you remember me? Derek Hale…”  
The man made a pause at that, his gaze firmly lock on the camera.

Stiles knew about Derek Hale, hell, all the town knew about him, the local sweetheart who helped his so far secret girlfriend to burn his house down with only three survivors : Peter, Laura and Derek. Kate had been apprehended fairly quickly after that Pr. Harris talked about the woman who asked him so much question about fires once he was drunk, and once she was in custody she announced that she was helped by Derek and that it may have been her idea but he participated, and some proofs were pointing toward the help of someone inside the house and with Peter in coma and Laura who said that the two of them were in a relationship which weren’t supported by the family, the police station didn’t need anything more and brought Derek along Kate in court, where he took six years for accomplice to arson, he was a minor back then and people thought that he may have been manipulated to help her.

“You broke my life” continued Derek, “she killed my family and said that I helped her and you believed her, you believed that I could kill my own family, and if I can take my own family, then I should have no problem to take other’s”

And that stopped Stiles’ heart, and if on cue, Derek turned toward the boy with an electric blue light in his eyes.

“Now, don’t frighten the boy, we wouldn’t want him to have an heart attack” said a voice farther in the warehouse. Stiles turned quickly his head toward the voice but couldn’t define anything; the dark was way too thick for him to see anything, until two bright red lights appeared in the dark and disappeared as fast as they came.

The man on the bed with him chuckled lightly before he turned once more toward the camera.

“She took everything from me, and you took the only family I had left from me when you sent me to jail for something I didn’t do, and I stayed there for 5 years thinking about ways to avenge myself, but she was killed in prison, and I lost the one who burned my family alive. But then I thought, there is an other person who took my family from me, and yes, that’s you Sheriff, that’s why I have your son”

Stiles shook franticly his head when the man finished his speech

“You can’t take it out on us, my dad did his job! If the proofs were against you then maybe you’re not as innocent as you want us to think” said the boy, shaking with fear and anger.

The man turned quickly toward him and slapped him forcefully with the back of his hand, splitting Stiles’ lip, when a droplet of blood dropped on the sheets Derek’s eyes flared blue once more. 

“Your dad is an incompetent fool who ruined my life, now I’m ruining his. Everything was Kate fault, she took everything from me, and then your fucking dad caged me for it! Now shut the fuck up before I make you!” growled the man standing in front of Stiles.

The boy was still on his elbow lying on the bed, he couldn’t stop looking at Derek, the man had gone mad with revenge ideas during his time in prison and now Stiles was his ticket for obtain what he desired for so long, Stiles felt his throat tight and tears coming slowly to his eyes, realization that the man in front of him had clearly his future on his hand, and was not inclined to just free him like this.

The man turned again toward the camera

“Kate took a lot from me, she took my innocence, my beliefs, my faith… And that’s what I’m gonna take from your son, and from you when you’ll see this video”

Clearly it was the end of the little speech that Derek had in mind for the camera because this time when he turned toward the boy on the bed, he started to walk toward him, instead of crawling on the bed and go directly to the boy he turned around the bed and came to Stiles’ right. The man’s eyes were locked on Stiles’, hard, cold, and empty.

“Please” started the boy, “I promise I won’t say anything if you free me now, I’ll never tell a thing to my dad, just please…”

“Stop it!” grunted the man, eyes going electric once more, hypnotizing the boy for a few seconds, “you’ll not go anywhere before I’ve had what I want from you” and with that the man took off his shirt, exposing his muscular chest, if Stiles wasn’t that afraid of the man and if the situation was different Derek could definitely catch the boy’s eyes, but seeing him undress in this situation did nothing to calm the raging beat of his heart, and the pounding of his blood in his ears. He started to crawl backward, trying to put as much distance as possible between him and the madman but a fast hand grip his ankle before he could go far and yank him hard toward the man.

“Don’t. Try. Me” said the man between his teeth, “take my belt off now.”

“Wh-what?” asked the boy, his sight blurred by the tear contain in his eyes, trying his damn best to not let them drop, to not let the man see how affected he was.

“I said: Take. My. Belt. Off” enunciated Derek like he was talking to a slow child who didn’t understand a simple task.

“No! I won’t! You’re fucking crazy!” screamed Stiles yanking his ankle free from the man who catch it right back and literally roared in front of the boy.

“DO WHAT YOU’RE TOLD BOY!”

Stiles jumped at the force of the man’s voice, letting tears roll on his cheek, he rose tentatively his hand to the man’s hip, each of his hand going on the man waist before he pushed him as hard as he can, making Derek take two step backward and then he try to run in the other direction. He made three steps before the two red dots from earlier appeared in front of him in the darkness and the other voice was heard.

“Don’t try to run boy, we will find you anywhere” whispered the voice, “go back to the bed, be a good boy for my nephew, will you”

“Yo… your nephew?” asked the boy, “You’re Peter Hale? Oh my god, the whole family is crazy” said the boy before two growls could be heard in the warehouse.

“Come. Back. Here” said Derek behinds him.

Stiles closed briefly his eyes, stopping for a few second the sight of the warehouse and the tears rolling on his cheek before he turned back toward the bed and walked slowly toward it, sobbing each step harder.

When he was back close to Derek, the man pushed him on the bed while he stayed standing in front of him.

“Now, take my belt off before I lose my patience”

Slowly Stiles rose his hand on the man belt and started unbuckled it, taking it out of the man pants.

“Open my pants”

A sob shook violently the boy’s body, before he went to open the buttons of the man pants and unzip his zipper, he was greeted by the man semi hard cock and no underwear. He swallowed hardly, his brain catching up with the events and the position he was in.

“Now be a good bitch and take my cock in your pretty mouth, and no teeth or I tear them off of your mouth with my fist”

Stiles’ cheeks were damp by the tears rolling on it, his vision so blurry that he could only guess the form in front of him, but he knew that the man’s threat weren’t vain, that this man was crazy and will do everything he said he will.

Stiles move his hand from the man hip toward the opening of his pants and took his cock in his hand, he felt it reacting and hardening a little, so hot in his hand, the contact almost burning with his cold hand, all his body froze by the situation. He advanced his head toward the man cock, opening his mouth slowly and closing his eyes when the man suddenly thrust forward and made him gag on his sex.

“Come on! You’ve got a big mouth, don’t you? Suck it like the slut you are” said the man, thrusting slowly in Stiles mouth, his hand grabbing his hair, Stiles never regretted this much to have let his hair grow during the last few month.

He started moving his head, sucking on Derek’s length, feeling it hardening and growing in his mouth, he thrust once more in the boy mouth, slapping his balls on Stiles’ chin, his cock toying with the end of his throat.

“Open your eyes and look at me boy”

Listening to the man’s order, Stiles opened his eyes and raised his head, meeting the hazel eyes of Derek and his wolfish grin

“You take my cock like a champ” smirked the man.

Stiles closed once more his eyes, letting the man fuck his mouth and throat, his gag reflexes never were that existing but the cock forcing its way in his throat made them all come alive. His throat was sore soon and his eyes let endless tears dropped on his face.

“Do you want to try him Uncle?” said suddenly the man, while continuing to thrust in Stiles’ mouth.

“No thanks Nephew, the boy is all yours, and I enjoy the view from here” answered the voice, earning a little chuckle from Derek.

“The boy’s got a good mouth, I could use it for a while if we weren’t that pushed” sighed the man before retreating from the boy’s mouth and push him lying on the bed.

His cock wet shining on the light from the camera’s flash. The man stepped forward and grabbed Stiles’ side before turning him on his stomach under him, yanking his jeans and underwear off of him revealing his ass to the man’s eyes before a hard slap was felt on his bare ass, making him jump.

“That’s a nice bitch ass!” said the man caressing his ass cheek slowly, before raising his caress to Stiles’ back, his nails feeling way more sharped than before, and once again 

Derek yanked his nails from top to bottom on his back, but this time Stiles felt that the nails pierced the skin, and he felt the burn of the new wound on his back.

“Beautiful” whispered Peter a few feet away, still in the shadow, only the now constant red lights were visible. Derek hummed his agreement before he bent forward and lick a long strip on his back, following the pattern that his nails created on it.

“His blood taste delicious” growled the man behind him, Derek was nearly glued to his back, his tongue licking Stiles’ wound, and opening them wider, the pain caused by it almost stopped his tears, but only for a moment before he felt a hand on his back and two fingers piercing one of the bloody trail on his back, tearing the skin around it and licking avidly on it, almost purring everytime he tasted Stiles’ blood on his tongue. The boy’s sobs increase and he was shaking completely, Derek stuck to his back, and Stiles could feel the hardness of his sex against his ass and humping it.

Derek slowly receded from his back before he began once more his caress on it, smearing Stiles’ back with his own blood before putting some on his finger and lower his hand toward Stiles ass, which he opened with his other hand and begin to smear his asshole with the blood on his finger, before he thrust forcefully one of his finger in it, making him moan.

“So tight” whispered the man, going once more to lick Stiles blood on his back, “a little virgin hole” moaned Derek, moving his finger in Stiles’ heat, while the boy began to shake himself and to free himself from the finger making its way in him.

“Please” begged the boy “stop please”

Violent sobs were shaking his body at this point when a second finger breached his hole.

“Shhhh, you’re gonna be a good bitch and take it, just like you took it in your mouth” whispered Derek in Stiles’ ear and then putting a third finger in him.

Tears swelled in his eyes before running freely on his face and his neck, the sheets damp with all the previous tears dropped on it, the gray of it almost black with tears and blood which started to roll off Stiles back.

“I hope your daddy will watch everything” whispered Derek right in the boy’s ear before retreating his finger from Stiles’ hole, respite was short-lived when he felt Derek’s cock against his entrance and breaching in in one go, slamming his balls against Stiles ass and moaning.

“Oh boy! Your ass! Such a tight little bitch, aren’t you?” moaned the man.

He didn’t let Stiles answer before he bottomed out and thrust right in once more, adopting a frantic movement in Stiles ass, his head against the boy’s back, his tongue playing with the blood on it, he thrust his tongue in the bloody wound tasting more of Stiles skin and blood, making the boys cry harder, enduring the pain of the careless thrust of the man in him, searching his climax and the pain of his back’s wound. If at some point Stiles thought that he could escape the situation unharmed this impression ended a while ago, even if he survived the night the boy wasn’t really sure that he could ever be a normal teenager ever again, and that his life as he knew it ended tonight, whatever will come next.

“Tell daddy how you like it” whispered Derek “tell him how good my cock feel in you tight little hole”

“What?! No!” screamed the boy before Derek put his hand on his head and push it against the bed before thrusting violently in him.

“I said: tell your daddy how good it feels!”

“No please! Not that, please” sobbed the boy

Derek let his claws free and slightly pierce the boy’s skull, little droplet of blood flowing in his hair.

“It…It’s good daddy”

“Yeah? You like it?” said the werewolf keeping his fast path in the boy.

“Yeah” cried the boy, “his c.. his cock feels so good” his voice cracking at the end of it.

“Yeah you like my cock huh, you like me fucking your little ass like that”

This time Stiles didn’t answered but apparently Derek had what he wanted and just kept going, maintaining Stiles’ head against the mattress

Derek took his sweet time, enjoying the warm tightness around his shaft, thrusting in and out without pause, tasting young blood on his tongue, his eyes flaring electric blue to anybody seeing them, lost in the body under him, a body who just laid there, ready for the taking and not caring anymore.

Stiles was lost in his thought, thinking about the video that Derek was making and his dad who will watch it, until the end, Stiles was sure of it, when Derek had particularly violent thrust moving Stiles forward, the man quickly put Stiles pliant body higher on his knees and thrust violently in it, taking his pleasure in every way in and out of the boy’s body.

“You should come play with him Uncle, this ass is perfect for my cock” grunted Derek between thrusts.

“I’m sure of it Derek, but I like to see the boy face when you play with his tight hole” growled Peter.

“As you wish, I’ll be soon finish with him anyway”

Derek continued to fuck Stiles for a few minutes before he slowed his movement a bit before he accelerated once more, each thrust in accompanied with the slap of his balls on the boy skins, Stiles could hear the man began to grunt but he couldn’t care less, his tears had finally stopped and he was just lying there, broke, just like Derek wanted him.  
He took a few thrusts before he felt warmth spreading in his hole, sign that his captor had reach his climax and came in him, humiliated him once more, starting a new wave of tears and sobs from the boy.

Derek exited the boy body, his cock still hard between his leg, he returned the boys body and put him on his back, making the boy hissed in pain when his wound made contact with the sheets. The man put himself on the boy, knees on each side of Stiles head.

“Clean me now” growled Derek putting his cock in Stiles mouth before he could answer and make shallow thrust in it. Stiles could taste Derek’s come on his tongue now, the bitter taste of the fluid and of the humiliation making him want to throw up, he refrained himself and let the man do what he wanted with his mouth until he felt his length softening. He exited the boy’s mouth then and stood before him, naked and covered in Stiles blood with a satisfied sigh, then he walked toward the camera.

“I hope you saw it all, sheriff and that you enjoy seeing me pounding your son” smirked the man, “but’s it’s the end of the game now, your boy isn’t that interesting and we need to leave town now, so I guess you will see this video soon now”

He took the camera off the tripod and carried it with him, his eyes in the lens of the camera aiming directly at the boy laying on the bed in front of him.

“Say good bye to daddy now boy”

“Wh- why should I say that?” stuttered the boy

“Because I said it” growled the man, “now once more, say good bye to daddy”

“G-go-good bye daddy” sobs the boys, tears still in his eyes and understanding that the end of it would surely not be with him outside of this warehouse, “I love you dad”

Derek smiled before aiming the camera toward the boy’s stomach where he draw a spiral on it with one of his claw.

“Here, it’s over now boy” and with that he raised the camera on the boy face and raised his hand violently against Stiles’ throat, opening it from side to side with his claws.

The boy’s eyes opened wide, his hand rising to his throat to try to stop the flow of flood to escape his body, but quickly his blood ran between his fingers, painting in red all of it, during this time his eyes’ were locked in the monster’s facing him, not once did he let his gaze waver, for the last time he put all of his fierceness in his gaze and when the life finally flight him, he closed his eyes and dropped his head back on the mattress when Peter’s voice rose.

“Do you call the sheriff station, or should I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? I hope you don't hate me, or despise me or anything, I swear I'm a good guy.


End file.
